This invention relates to a clay product, and more particularly to a mixture of clay, minerals and vitamins for application to the floor of a farrowing house.
Feed or diet supplements for pigs, and particularly baby pigs, including minerals, particularly iron, and vitamins are well-known in the art.
When pigs are born, they are kept in a farrowing house with their mother until they are properly weaned and able to eat ordinary feeds on their own. The farrowing houses are usually made with hard concrete floors to facilitate maintenance and cleanliness of the farrowing house. Accordingly, the tender knees of the baby pigs are frequently skinned or abraded upon the hard concrete floors as the young pigs stumble and fall while they are learning to walk.
Also, while the young pigs are being weaned in the farrowing houses, they should receive dietary vitamin and mineral supplements, usually in the form of shots, but occasionally in the form of specially prepared feeds administered orally before their teeth have formed.